


The boy and the beast

by Fuuma



Series: The Slyth in red [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternative Universe - No Island, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: A sette anni, Phillip si era ritrovato rinchiuso in una lussuosa gabbia di restrizioni. Gli era stato negato ogni permesso di vivere la propria infanzia per, in cambio, aprirgli le porte di un regno che suo padre, sapeva, avrebbe apprezzato una volta cresciuto. Ma a sette anni, la curiosità è una colonia di tarli che scava buchi tra le regole degli adulti e apre passaggi segreti in cui un bambino finisce sempre per inciampare.





	The boy and the beast

_“_ Non _” era stata la prima parola pronunciata dalle labbra di Phillip. Tre lettere tenute nei pugnetti, con tutta la forza che potesse possedere un bambino di due anni – aveva sentito gli spigoli affondare nei palmi, la “o” gonfiarsi tra le pieghe, e labbra rosa confetto l’avevano buttata fuori come se ne dipendesse la propria vita.  
“_ Madre _” e “_ padre _” erano arrivati dopo, col tempo. Prima, seduto nel salone della tenuta estiva dei Carlyle, durante l’ora del tea, Phillip aveva annunciato al mondo di saper finalmente parlare, squittendo un “_ non _” pieno d’orgoglio.  
A tre anni aveva imparato ogni regola della casa. A quattro, era in grado di recitarle a memoria meglio di quanto non sapessero fare i fratelli maggiori, a cinque sapeva scriverle su pergamena e a sei anni aveva compreso l’importanza di quel singolo _ non _.  
Era la parola d’ordine di suo padre, la radice di cui ogni sua regola era desinenza.  
_ Non camminare a quel modo, alla stregua di un villico; raddrizza la schiena.  
Non piangere, sono le donne e i deboli a lagnarsi.  
Non conversare con la servitù o gli elfi domestici, nulla che possano dire è di tuo interesse.  
Non giocare con quei bambini, sono luridi figli di babbani e mezzosangue su cui un giorno comanderai.  
_A sette anni, Phillip si era ritrovato rinchiuso in una lussuosa gabbia di restrizioni. Gli era stato negato ogni permesso di vivere la propria infanzia per, in cambio, aprirgli le porte di un regno che suo padre, sapeva, avrebbe apprezzato una volta cresciuto. Ma a sette anni, la curiosità è una colonia di tarli che scava buchi tra le regole degli adulti e apre passaggi segreti in cui un bambino finisce sempre per inciampare._  
_Non aveva il permesso di uscire in giardino senza la supervisione di sua madre o di una delle tate. Per spaventarlo, suo fratello maggiore gli aveva raccontato dell’orrendo Troll a tre teste che infestava il bosco della tenuta._  
 _Aveva funzionato per un po’._  
 _Poi, un giorno, semplicemente, non era più stato così._  
 _Attirato dalla pioggia di foglie che danzavano oltre la finestra del salone, dove il bosco confinava col giardino, Phillip si lasciò vincere dalla curiosità e uscì._

«Praticamente ha fatto diventare i giardini la nuova Foresta Proibita! Tsè, la faccia tosta del preside è paragonabile solo alla stupidità di un primino grifondoro!»  
Charles si lasciò ricadere seduto sul bordo della tavolata giallo-nero. Serpeverde di natura, peccava di tatto, e con poco riguardo per i bisogni di Phillip Carlyle (cenare in pace era sopravvalutato), spostava con manate infastidite piatti e posate che ancora imbandivano la tavola.  
Phillip abbandonò l’idea di finire il proprio pasto.  
«Non erano concluse le diatribe tra serpeverde e grifondoro?»  
«Non ce l’ho con loro. È solo un dato di fatto che una mandragola sotterrata sia più sveglia dei loro primini!»  
«Come di qualunque altro undicenne?» suggerì Phillip.  
Charles alzò un braccio, le dita tozze a scacciare le parole, più interessato a tornare all’argomento principale.  
«Sai che si meriterebbe quel vecchio? Un’ispezione a sorpresa del Ministero, allora sì che si scoprirebbero gli altarini che questa stupida scuola nasconde. _“Sicura”_ , ah!» Mimò le virgolette. «Il culo d’un vermicolo è più sicuro!»  
«Tecnicamente i vermicoli hanno due teste[1].»  
«Se volevo una lezione di creature magiche, andavo nell’altra tavolata, Carlyle!» fu scontato indicare quella dei corvonero.  
Phillip sospirò. L’annuncio del preside non poteva arrivare con un tempismo peggiore: Barnum era sparito dalla mattina e, senza di lui a stemperare la tensione dei serpeverde, l’ansia aveva iniziato a mordere gli orli delle loro divise.  
«È solo un orso, Charles, se ne occuperà il guardiacaccia.»  
Il serpeverde si alzò in piedi, stizzito, rischiando di calpestare il cestino dei muffin.  
«Solo un orso? _Solo?_ Dì, andare all’avventura con Barnum e la Wheeler t’ha fatto male al cervello, distorcendo irrimediabilmente la tua concezione di pericolo? Ma l’hai mai visto un orso, tu?»  
«Veramente –»  
Dal fondo della Sala qualcuno urlò: «Per te è Signorina Wheeler!»  
L’intera tavolata dei grifondoro scoppiò in una risata. Accanto ad un’Anne Wheeler dal volto nascosto tra i palmi, Lettie Lunz sventolava la bacchetta all’indirizzo di Charles.  
Il serpeverde le fece il verso e la risata divertita di Phillip si aggiunse alle altre.

 _L’erba umida solleticava i piedi nudi di Phillip.  
Nella fretta di eludere la guardia di Miss Rooth, aveva dimenticato d’indossare le scarpe da passeggio e le pantofole erano ormai un’unica poltiglia infangata.  
Il tentativo di castare un gratta &netta era fallito miseramente: la bacchetta si era rifiutata di obbedire, peggiorando la situazione. Se era vero fosse la bacchetta a scegliere il mago, era anche vero che suo nonno si sarebbe rivoltato nella tomba a scoprire per quali fini aveva intenzione di usarla – gli elfi domestici puliscono, non un Carlyle!  
Ripromettendosi di rimetterla sotto la teca espositiva da cui l’aveva presa, Phillip la strinse al petto con entrambe le mani. Lunga tredici pollici, gli sembrò di avere tra le dita una spada; con quella al suo fianco, nulla lo avrebbe spaventato.  
Bastò superare i primi alberi del bosco per ricredersi.  
L’ombra giunse con lo scricchiolare di foglie secche. Cupa, ricurva, ricoperta di ispido pelo nerastro che all’altezza delle spalle sbiadiva, striandosi di frange rosse e giallo paglierino. Gli occhi erano così scuri che era impossibile distinguere la pupilla e strisce di saliva univano le arcate delle fauci.  
Pensò a suo fratello, al Troll a tre teste, e si pentì di non avergli dato retta.  
Tremò, il manico della bacchetta conficcato nelle ossa.  
E quando l’ombra – il suo cervello formulò la parola _ bestia _– spalancò le fauci, Phillip non riuscì più a trattenersi._  
_In piedi e a occhi chiusi, dimenticò un'altra regola di suo padre: pianse._

«Stai… piangendo?»  
P.T. Barnum sussultò, sorpreso dalla voce di Phillip.  
Strofinò il volto contro la spalla, su un gilè _naturalmente rosso_ – perfino i prefetti avevano smesso di chiedergli di usarne uno coi colori della casata; non che avessero usato particolare impegno, cosa puoi dire, in fondo, a un ragazzo che è una spanna oltre la tua testa e ha da un pezzo compiuto l’età per bere in _qualsiasi_ stato?  
«Hai gli occhi rossi» continuò Phillip.  
Phineas scrollò le spalle.  
«Per fortuna il rosso mi dona.»  
«Sono serio, Barnum. Cos’è successo?» Il tanfo giunse all’improvviso, un pugno ai ricettori olfattivi che dichiararono l’immediata sconfitta «Per Merlino, che cos’è questa puzza?»  
Phineas non si scompose.  
«Si dà il caso che questa puzza sia _io_.» ammise «Ho passato l’intera mattinata a pulire la Guferia. Senza bacchetta. Una pausa me la merito.»  
«Anche una doccia.» Ogni stilla d’apprensione scomparsa dallo sguardo di Phillip.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cos’avesse combinato per essere punito _(dubitava fosse stato colto da un attacco di filantropia)_ , ma Phineas lo superò, salutandolo con una pacca amichevole dietro la nuca.  
Lo fermò, sfiorandogli il braccio.  
«Aspetta, ti sei perso l’annuncio del preside. I giardini sono off limits per un po’… ma, se proprio morissi dalla voglia di disobbedire, almeno fai attenzione, ok?»  
«Perché, il professor Bennett vuole espellermi per aver calpestato le aiuole?»  
Phillip ruotò gli occhi al cielo.  
«A meno che tu non sia un orso che si aggira per il parco di Hogwarts, no, dubito ci riesca.»  
La battuta si scontrò contro un silenzio improvviso che Phillip non si aspettava. C’era una vena imbarazzata sul volto di Phineas e l’ombra di una frase in sospeso scomparsa troppo in fretta tra le labbra, che scorse a malapena.  
Il serpeverde annuì.  
«Starò attento.»

 _Quello di Phillip era stato un uggiolio disperato. Il volto era impiastricciato di lacrime e muco e il bambino tirava su col nasetto, senza il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi._  
_Aveva pianto, urlato e chiamato sua madre con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Nessuno era accorso per salvarlo e forse era stato questo a impietosire la bestia – non aveva attaccato, ma anzi, in un dondolio sgraziato rovinò malamente in terra, rischiando di rovesciarsi di lato._  
 _Phillip riaprì gli occhi. Dovette coprirsi la bocca con entrambe mani per ricacciare indietro la risata._  
 _A occhi lucidi la guardò, rendendosi conto che il tonfo non era stato intenzionale: nonostante i tentativi di rimettersi in piedi, le zampe sembravano incapaci di reggerne il peso._  
 _La bestia spalancò di nuovo le fauci. Rugliò – un verso cupo e triste che, questa volta, Phillip sentì riverberargli nel petto fino a toccargli il cuore._  
 _«Non… non piangere…» non avrebbe voluto ripetere la regola di suo padre, non c’era conforto in quelle parole, ma era tutto quello a cui era abituato. E con la velocità che solo i bambini hanno di dimenticare la paura, si avvicinò alla bestia, alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi nudi, per raccogliere tra mani minuscole il suo muso peloso._  
 _«Non piangere più. Ho smesso anche io, visto? Non piangere più.» allungando ogni osso e ogni arto di sé, schiacciò il volto contro il suo, sfregando il naso su un tartufo nero ed umido._

Anne si sfregò il naso arrossato; non c’era allenamento invernale di Quidditch che non glielo gelasse.  
Phillip la placcò sulla porta degli spogliatoi.  
«Barnum sa qualcosa.» Il tono tinto di note cospiratorie.  
«Perché credi sempre che, dove ci siano problemi, ci sia Barnum?»  
La risposta fu la stessa di sempre: un sopracciglio inarcato e braccia allargate a dispiegare un immaginario rotolo di risposte. La sua preferita era «Non è Barnum a seguire i problemi, sono loro a inseguire lui.»  
«D’accordo, ma questa volta si tratta di un orso, non è nemmeno una creatura magica. Se avesse voglia di vederne uno, gli basterebbe prendere una manciata di metropolvere e andare allo zoo di Londra.»  
Phillip mantenne la posizione, abbracciando le mille possibilità che il coinvolgimento del serpeverde implicava. Anne le scovò una ad una.  
«Non starai pensando voglia ammaestrarlo?»  
«L’hai detto tu, non io.» Era esattamente ciò a cui stava pensando. «Sempre che l’orso non lo divori prima.»

_«Dato che non vuoi mangiarmi, possiamo diventare amici.»  
Phillip aveva parlato direttamente alle fauci della bestia. Aveva ponderato la domanda a lungo e, quando era stato il momento di porla, aveva ritenuto più logico prendere personalmente la decisione. Era un Carlyle, dopotutto, suo padre avrebbe voluto che spettassero a lui le scelte importanti.  
La bestia sfiatò a narici dilatate tra i capelli del bambino e Phillip lo prese per un “sì”.  
«Allora aspetta.» Si staccò dalla bestia, indietreggiò e le diede le spalle. Si pulì il volto con una passata di manica, stiracchiò le pieghe della camicia e sistemò la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
Quando tornò a fronteggiare la bestia, a spalle dritte e mento alto, sembrò la miniatura di suo padre. Solo gli occhi erano diversi: gentili e compassionevoli – l’uomo l’avrebbe trovato patetico.  
«Io sono Phillip e ho tanti anni così» “così” fu il petto in fuori e sette dita alzate._   
_La bestia ragliò. In un’ingenuità tutta infantile, si convinse ancora che fosse l’equivalente di una risposta, un “piacere di conoscerti”, decretò._   
_«Oh, sei anche ben educato. Bravo, le buone maniere distinguono il mago civile dai barbari babbani!» Nato tra maghi purosangue, era stato normale, per il piccolo, citare a memoria le frasi di Mister Carlyle, senza sapere quanto in profondità si conficcarono tra i peli ispidi della bestia._   
_L’ennesimo sbuffo fu un verso stizzito che lasciò Phillip pensoso._

«Smetti di pensarci. Se Barnum ha qualcosa in mente, sarai il primo da cui andrà a chiedere aiuto.»  
Anne prese sottobraccio il ragazzo, imboccando insieme il corridoio.  
Phillip storse il naso.  
«Vuoi dire _vantarsene_.»  
«No, Phillip, voglio dire _chiedere aiuto_ e lo sai. Sei o non sei il suo _partner in crime_?»  
Il tassorosso arrossì, cercando di camuffare l’imbarazzo con una risata nervosa. _Accidenti a Barnum, al solito era colpa sua.  
_ Svoltarono diretti ai sotterranei, quando, verso le scale, scorsero Phineas e Charity bisbigliare vicinissimi l’uno all’altra, ammantati dall’aria d’intrigo dei vecchi libri di spionaggio.  
Phillip si bloccò sul posto.  
Anne lo guardò di traverso. Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere: i segni della delusione erano ovunque sul volto e nello sguardo azzurro del tassorosso.  
Affondò appena le unghie nella sua camicia, affinché ne sentisse la presenza.  
«Potrebbero star parlando di tutt’altro.» Ma perfino alle proprie orecchie, suonò come una scusa.  
Phillip le sorrise.  
«Anche fosse, è libero di parlare di qualsiasi cosa con chiunque.» lo disse per sé. Per convincersene. Per fingere di non sentire il fastidio di quella spina che gli era appena entrata sotto la pelle.  
Sapeva che Charity aveva una cotta per Barnum e Phineas aveva da subito avuto un occhio di riguardo per lei. E gli andava bene: lei avrebbe avuto i baci del ragazzo e i suoi abbracci, ma a lui, a Phillip, sarebbero rimasti i segreti e le confidenze – quella parte di Phineas sarebbe stata solo sua. _Così credeva_.  
Distolse lo sguardo, facendo dietro front.  
«Ti riaccompagno alla Torre.»  
L’attimo dopo, Phineas sollevò gli occhi al corridoio ormai vuoto, con la sensazione di aver scorto qualcosa.

_«Cosa c’è? Cosa stai guardando?» Phillip si arrampicò a piedi nudi sulla zampa distesa della bestia._   
_Cercò oltre gli alberi del bosco, verso la villa, dove luci aranciate avevano iniziato a zampillare, accendendosi una dopo l’altra. Non si era accorto si fosse ormai fatta sera._   
_Aggrappandosi alle orecchie della bestia, tornò a guardarla negli occhi neri, riconoscendo minuscole pagliuzze ambrate che prima non aveva notato._   
_«Non sei un Troll, vero? Robert [2] dice che infestano il nostro giardino, ma tu sembri più… uhm… un… uhm… che cosa sei?»_   
_Il ruglio in risposta fu un suono soffice che si accoccolò nel petto di Phillip, scaldandolo dall’interno._   
_Gli ricordò una risata. Non quelle di scherno che i suoi fratelli rivolgevano agli elfi domestici, ma quelle gioiose che i bambini mezzomaghi o natibabbani si scambiavano per strada; loro che non conoscevano l’importanza del rigore, delle regole, di una postura seria e dignitosa. Loro, che alle volte invidiava._   
_La bestia chinò il muso, spintonando la fronte contro la sua, come a cercare di riportarlo alla realtà._   
_Phillip ridacchiò, ma subito arricciò le labbra._   
_«Ti sei perso? Padre non ne sarebbe entusiasta» parlava piano, ricercando con cura le parole e calcando su quelle complesse, con il timore di sbagliare e di essere preso in giro. No, realizzò, non da quella bestia._   
_«Puoi rimanere qui ancora per un po’. Prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno.»_

«Vedrai, sono sicura che non le avrà detto nulla di quanto immagini.»  
Un gradino dopo l’altro, Anne percorreva scale che amavano cambiare, attenta ai loro movimenti.  
Phillip la seguiva. Sarebbe arrivato soltanto a metà Torre, lasciandole raggiungere la sala comune da sola – era una grifondoro, non aveva bisogno di una guardia del corpo.  
«Sì –»  
Un grido dal basso lo interruppe: «Attenta ai piedi, Anne!»  
I riflessi della ragazza agirono ancor prima che i due si rendessero conto di quanto stesse accadendo: balzò con l’agilità di una trapezista sulla rampa che, di fronte a loro, stava già cambiando strada e allargò le braccia, mantenendo l’equilibrio.  
Phillip, colto di sorpresa, non fu altrettanto svelto e lo zampillo schiantato ai suoi piedi non fu d’aiuto.  
Cadde.  
«Phillip!»  
«Preso.» Sotto di lui, le braccia di Phineas lo presero al volo: strette e sicure, lo sostennero contro il petto. Il tassorosso affondò il volto al suo collo, ansimando per lo spavento e, come se non avesse abbastanza motivi per darsi dello stupido, si sentì maledettamente al sicuro in quell’abbraccio.  
Barnum alzò lo sguardo.  
«Un salto degno di una ballerina, _Miss Wheeler_.» commentò con un occhiolino.  
Anne scosse il capo. Era agilità, coraggio e testa ben piantata sulle spalle; il fascino del serpeverde non attecchiva.  
«Le lusinghe non funzionano con me, Barnum. Fatti perdonare da Phillip, invece di attentare alle nostre vite.» Sventolò una mano, tranciando ogni tentativo di Phineas di giustificarsi. «Ci vediamo domani.»

 _«Puoi venire anche domani se vuoi. Vieni vero? Domani?» Phillip faceva rimbalzare ogni domanda tra i peli della bastia, sotto al mento, dove volto e voce potevano arrivare.  
Col passare del tempo si era accoccolato tra le sue zampe e aveva poggiato la testolina alla sua spalla.  
Gli effetti dell’adrenalina che, fino a quel momento, l’aveva tenuto vigile stavano svanendo. Della paura che l’aveva colto alla vista della bestia, era rimasta una bacchetta in tasca e artigli a bucherellargli la camicia, per sostenerlo.  
Scivolò, invece, tra i tessuti del sonno, addossandosi completamente a quella bestia gentile – per una volta il “non” stretto nel palmo aveva spigoli smussati e tratti morbidi: _ non _gli avrebbe mai fatto del male._

«Non ti sei fatto male, vero?»  
Phineas non aveva smesso di stringerlo, quasi a stritolarlo.  
«Accidenti al giorno in cui ti hanno messo una bacchetta in mano, Barnum!»  
«Non dire così, se non me la fossi _ritrovata tra le mani_ ora non sarei qui.» La scelta ponderata di parole passò in secondo piano.  
«E io non avrei appena rischiato di spezzarmi l’osso del collo perché _qualcuno_ ha ben pensato di buttarmi giù da una rampa di scale!»  
«Ma non avrei nemmeno avuto modo di tenere tra le braccia il tassorosso più attraente e lamentoso del Castello.»  
Phillip arrossì.  
Punto per Barnum.  
«Mettimi giù, stupido.»  
Il serpeverde obbedì e gli sorrise con una mestizia che il più giovane non poté fare a meno di notare. A mente fredda e col senno di poi, nello splendido ritardo con cui lavorava il cervello di Barnum (dove istinto e follia vincevano sul senno), si era reso conto che la sua bravata avrebbe potuto davvero far rischiare la vita al ragazzo.  
Chinò il capo con vergogna. Quasi otto anni di differenza e il ragazzino idiota era lui.  
Phillip gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.  
«Ehy, dai, smettila. Non mi sono fatto niente, ok?» Aveva previsto di allontanare la mano, ma le dita si spostarono alla mascella ruvida del serpeverde, attirate dalla lieve peluria del mento. Phineas aveva dimenticato di sbarbarsi quel giorno.  
Il serpeverde rialzò la testa, il sorriso marcato. _Più bello._ Di quella bellezza che apriva crepe nel cuore di Phillip.  
«Volevo parlarti prima che scattasse il coprifuoco.»  
«Sei sicuro che non preferisci parlarne con Charity?» si morse la lingua, maledicendosi. Non avrebbe dovuto.  
Barnum non sembrò sorpreso.  
«Dunque, eri tu quello nei corridoi» disse senza rabbia. «Meglio così, sarà più facile spiegarti.»  
Lo strinse per mano e, senza aggiungere altro, lo trascinò fuori dal Castello.

 _Il corpicino di Phillip dondolava a peso morto, appeso alle fauci della bestia.  
In zampate lente, lo trascinò sino al portico della villa. Se fosse stato sveglio, Phillip avrebbe sorriso delle occhiate caute con cui si guardava intorno – così simili a quelle che lanciava lui nelle cucine, quando, arrampicato sulla sedia per raggiungere la scatola di biscotti nella credenza, controllava che nessuno fosse nelle vicinanze.  
La bestia lo lasciò sui gradini con una delicatezza quasi umana. Gli strusciò il muso sulla guancia e sbuffò una sfiatata calda al suo orecchio.  
Tra le pieghe del sonno, Phillip riconobbe il suono di una voce: non il ruglio gutturale ch’era stato finora, ma un bisbiglio giovane e dolciastro, con l’accento del Connecticut_ [3] _._  
_Sorrise felice, sognando una bestia che, come in una favola, rivelava l’animo di un principe._

«Tu sei… cosa?»  
Fino a quel momento Phillip lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio. Confuso, incredulo, arrabbiato con se stesso perché non aveva senso stupirsene: s’era impossibile, Barnum ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Phineas poggiò la schiena ai vetri della serra.  
«L’ho scoperto per caso qualche anno fa… è successo una volta sola, ma mi è bastato. _Dio_ , credevo non sarei più tornato normale! Poi è arrivata la magia e ho capito che forse avrei potuto rifarlo e parlandone con il preside è saltato fuori che anche i maghi tardivi possono essere dei giovani prodigi.» Ed eccolo lì, il momento dei vanti. «Mi ha permesso di studiare il mio caso qui nelle Serre, dopo il coprifuoco, ma iniziavano a starmi strette, così sono uscito. Charity era l’ultima persona che avrei mai pensato d’incontrare; non starai portando su una cattiva strada i tuoi compagni di casata, Phillip?»  
Il tassorosso evitò di commentare. Sapevano entrambi che l’unico ad avere una pessima influenza era Barnum.  
«Mi ha scorto mentre cercavo un posto appartato nel parco e si è spaventata. Quando il preside l’ha scoperto, ha inventato la storia di una fuga di orsi per coprirmi, ma ovviamente ha deciso di punire entrambi. Hai una vaga idea di quante tonnellate di escrementi ci siano nella Guferia? Gli occhi mi bruciano ancora!»  
Phillip cercò di mantenersi serio, ma la risata era già salita allo sguardo, finalmente ravvivato.  
Phineas gli passò la punta delle dita tra le ciocche castane della frangia, in un tocco leggero. _Ecco, così, avrebbe sempre voluto vederlo.  
_ «Posso assicurarti che, Preside a parte, sei l’unico a cui abbia raccontato il mio segreto.»  
Il ragazzo arrossì, non si aspettava di vedere la propria gelosia messa a nudo. Gli sembrava così insulsa ora, dopo le parole del serpeverde e davanti al suo ghigno furfantesco.  
«E… e smettila» borbottò.  
Ma quello era solo l’inizio.  
Il tocco di Phineas divenne una carezza alla guancia, lenta, languida, e tra le labbra sfilarono le prime parole di una canzone che, l’intero Castello testimone, era diventata la _loro_ canzone:  
« _This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run, I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red… and well,  yellow too_ [4] _._ »  
Il rossore del volto di Phillip era ormai di quell’intensa sfumatura cremisi che Barnum adorava.  
Continuò a cantare, raccogliendogli le braccia per posarle alle proprie spalle e stringergli i fianchi tra le dita.  
« _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._ _Partners in crime_ » Ad ogni parola un centimetro annientato; con le ultime tre, lo strato d’aria tra le loro labbra era così sottile che Phillip ingoiò fiato e voce di Phineas.  
Ci volle tutta la propria forza di volontà, per ruotare il volto e sfuggire dal contatto.  
«Quindi…» deglutì «sei un _animagus_.»  
«Esatto.»  
«E non potevi scegliere qualcosa di un po’ più _piccolo_ di un orso?»  
Phineas rise, con lo stesso imbarazzo che l’aveva colto nel pomeriggio.  
«Innanzitutto, se l’avessi scelto io, sarei stato un –»  
«Non dire drago.»  
«…Ok.» _Tipico._ «Comunque non si tratta proprio di un orso, quanto di una… volverina. Le dimensioni sono decisamente ridotte.»  
«Stai cercando d’intenerirmi?»  
«Sto cercando di farti innamorare follemente di me grazie alle mie straordinarie doti magiche. Sta funzionando?» scherzò.  
«Chiedimelo _dopo_ che ti avrò visto trasformato.»

_Sull’erba erano rimaste impronte di piedi che sparivano tra gli alberi del boschetto._   
_Tornato nell’ombra in un cui un bambino l’aveva sorpreso, era ricaduto in ginocchio. Nudo. Incredulo. Ansimante. Spaventato._   
_Della bestia più nulla, solo lui, che si tastava spalle, busto e volto – tratti di ragazzo, capelli castani ed occhi non più neri. Gli abiti abbandonati ai piedi di un albero._   
_Guardò la villa. Un elfo domestico aveva richiamato i presenti e il bimbo era stato portato dentro, in salvo – anche se ad essere salvato, in qualche modo, era stato lui._   
_Sorrise. «Sogni d’oro, piccolo Phillip.»_   
_Chissà se l’avrebbe mai rivisto._

La trasformazione durò attimi, grottesca e straordinaria. Al suo compimento, il ruglio di una volverina salutò Phillip dal basso e con poche zampate, l’animale lo travolse, gettandolo schiena a terra.  
«Ouff!» Era difficile immaginare che quella bestiola, quell’orsetto in miniatura, fosse proprio Barnum; era caldo, piccolo, peloso e le sue zampotte gli circondavano affettuose il collo.  
Gli ricordò un sogno fatto da bambino. C’erano regole che aveva ignorato, un bosco accanto alla loro casa estiva e un orso (una bestia nascosta nel buio, che ora, forse, non gli sarebbe parsa così imponente) con cui aveva giocato fino a cadere addormentato.  
Gli passò la mano sulle striature di pelo che si schiarivano all’altezza della giacca – rigagnoli rossi e gialli, come falde delle spalline di una giacca. Socchiuse gli occhi e strofinò il naso sul tartufo nero della volverina.  
«Sì, Phin, sta funzionando.»

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Mi è rimasto questo ricordo da una lezione di CDCM in una vecchissima land potteriana, ma wikia mi dice che testa e coda dei vermicoli sono indistinguibili, ergo ha ragione Phillip, no?  
> [2] Il nome del fratello è puramente arbitrario, così come il fatto che Phillip debba avere dei fratelli.  
> [3] Phineas Taylor Barnum è nato a Bethel, Connecticut.  
> [3] Parners in crime - Set it off. Ho conosciuto questa canzone, in realtà, per un'altra coppia di un altro fandom e su cui ho costruito tanti altri headcanon, mai avrei pensato di farla diventare una barlylata (?). Poi ho avuto un flash di un giovane Barnum che la canta... Di un giovane Barnum che la canta per la prima volta ad un ancor più pischello Phillip che manco sa cos'è un ipod. Un giovane Barnum che la canta per convincerlo a prendere parte a qualcuna delle sue pessime idee e che, soprattutto, canta cose come "me and my doll will be on our way". Capirete anche voi che ne avevo fisicamente bisogno!  
> \---  
> Surprise, Phin è un animagus! Wo! Inizialmente puntavo all'orso vero e proprio, perché nel fumetto Wolverine sarà un nano con gli artigli e la forza di un bestione, ma stiamo parlando di Hugh Jackman, ok? Mica pizza e fichi! Però leggendo di quanto sono piccole le volverine, mi hanno così intenerita che hanno vinto loro! ♥  
> Inoltre potterpedia insegna che ogni Animagus, quando assume la forma animale, è contraddistinto da un “marchio di identificazione” causato da un tratto caratteristico del suo corpo umano - questa può essere una peculiarità fisica oppure un tratto acquisito, come gli occhiali. Ho speso più tempo per decidere quale fosse il tratto di Phin, che a scrivere l'intera fic!  
> Ah, è anche vero che l'animagia è tecnicamente un'arte che si studia, ma mi sono presa la licenza poetica di decidere che P.T. ci fosse talmente portato che voilà, ancor prima di sapere di essere un mago, s'è trovato a praticarla per sbaglio.  
> Per ultimo, le età siamo: Phillip 15/16 anni e Barnum 23 - quest'ultimo è un mago tardivo e ha quindi iniziato tardi a frequentare le lezioni di Hogwarts.  
> \---  
> Scritta per:  
> Storia partecipante a:  
> Il contest di G. indetta da Rhys89 sul forum di efp  
> 666 prompt per essere come il diavolo Challenge indetta da Arianna.1992 sul forum di efp – prompt: 410. Animale


End file.
